


Don't Reopen Wounds (They Will Bleed And Hurt You)

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quinlan doesn't like Fox's vode, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Fox is re-added to the group chat.Quinlan and Fox have a small argument after that.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & CC-1010 | Fox & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe & CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe & CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Don't Reopen Wounds (They Will Bleed And Hurt You)

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Fox is big on traditions, but doesn't force other people to follow them if they don't want to.

Fox came to the world slowly, feeling his boyfriend tighten his hold on him.

The Healers had finally allowed Fox to move out of the medbay (Healing Halls?) under the condition that he went there for a check-up every day, which his boyfriend and his kih’vod (Fox was still surprised and incredibly touched that Fiv’ika chose him over the other Vode) made sure he did, much to his chagrin (he was fine, he went through worse).

Looking around, Fox tried to see what had woken him up without causing his boyfriend to wake up (as a quick look at Quinlan showed him that Quin was asleep, as in real sleep and not the people-think-I’m-asleep ‘sleep’). 

His comm, with a new notification, was the reason it seems.

Shifting a bit, Fox grabbed his comm and brought it near him, careful to not wake up his boyfriend or to make a move he shouldn’t do (as to not cause himself any discomfort). Fox quickly shifted back so he was once again cuddling his boyfriend before looking down at the comm to see what it was.

**_CC-1010_** _you were added to the Clone Commander Chat:_ **CC (Cool Commanders/Captains) Group Chat**

Fox blinked, he was what now?

Why would the Vode add him? They were the ones who kicked him out after they declared that he was no longer part of the Vode Aliit.

Knowing he wouldn’t find ou unless he entered the group chat, Fox took a deep breath and opened the chat room.

**********************************************

**_Falling for General:_ ** _ So yeah, me and Obi-Wan are sleeping in different rooms for now. _

**_Jetti Babysitter:_ ** _ Of course my Jetti would do that, sorry vod. _

**_CC-1010_ ** _ is now online _

**_Jetti Babysitter:_ ** _ Fox! _

**_Falling for General:_ ** _ Fox! _

**_Mr Secura:_ ** _ Fox! _

**_#Bitingpeopleisfun:_ ** _ Fox! _

**_Kissed a Frog:_ ** _ Fox! _

**_I raised all of you dummies:_ ** _ Fox! _

**_CC-1010:_ ** _ Hello, apologies but since the names are different since I was last here, can anyone explain who’s who? _

**_Kissed a Frog:_ ** _ 1)Drop the formalities, we are vode here and 2) Roll call _

**_I raised all of you dummies:_ ** _ Alpha-17 _

**_Mr Secura:_ ** _ Bly _

**_Kissed a Frog:_ ** _ Ponds _

**_#Bitingpeopleisfun:_ ** _ Wolffe _

**_Falling for General:_ ** _ Cody _

**_Jetti babysitter:_ ** _ Rex _

**_CC-1010:_ ** _ Alright, thank you. _

**_CC-1010:_ ** _ Now, why am I here? _

**_I raised all of you dummies:_ ** _ We realised that we made a mistake in kicking you out, so welcome back _

**_Jetii Babysitter_** changed **_CC-1010_** _’s name to:_ ** _Kurs’ad’ika_**

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _... _

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _ Please tell me you are joking _ **_._ **

**_#Bitingpeopleisfun:_ ** _ Why would we be joking. _

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _ You  _ traditionally  _ kicked me out _

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _ and you think adding me to a group chat will overcome all the traditions? _

**_Falling for General:_ ** _ Well, no but we can do the proper ritual later if you want but it’s not necessary :) _

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _ … _

**_I raised all of you dummies:_ ** _ Fox’ika? Are you okay over there? You haven’t answered in a while... _

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _ Yes _

**_Kurs’ad’ika:_ ** _ I have to go now _

**_Kurs’ad’ika_** _kicked themselves out of the Clone Commander Chat:_ **CC (Cool Commanders/Captains)**

**_Mr Secure:_ ** _ did he just kick himself out? _

**_Kissed a Frog:_ ** _ It appears so _

************************************************

“Foxy? You okay there?” Asked softly someone from behind him, drawing Fox’s attention away from his thoughts.

“Q-Quin, you should be asleep.” Fox shakily said, rubbing his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

“Foxy, shhhhhhhhhhh” Said Quinlan, hugging him from behind.

“S-Sorry.” Whispered Fox, before clinging to Quinlan and hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Shhhhhhhh” Continued to say, Quinlan, rubbing Fox’s back and slowly bringing him down so they were once again laid down (as Fox had sat up and hugged his knees when he left the Group Chat).

“Memory?” Softly asked Quinlan, moving from rubbing Fox’s back to running a hand through Fox’s hair.

“N-No.” Denied Fox, holding unto his boyfriend a bit more tightly “T-The Vode added me to their group chat.”

Quinlan tensed.

“The one they kicked you out from?”

Fox nodded.

“I-I think so,” Fox whispered, in return, Quinlan held him tighter.

“Did they do anything else?” Asked Quinlan, knowing that just being added wouldn’t cause his brothers that much distress.

“I-t-they said that them adding me into the group were they adding me back to the Vode Aliit a-and then said that the ritual wasn’t ne-necessary.” Fox continued.

Quinlan mentally cursed, Fox was big on traditions, but not the kind that tried to enforce them on others, but the kind that if you started something with the traditional way (let’s say, kick someone out of the family) you had to end it or ‘block it’ the traditional way (let’s say, re-add someone to a family) kind.

Which meant that his ex-brothers basically said that they didn’t care about what he thought was important.

“I-I know that they care, it's just-” Started Fox again, taking a gulp of air and continuing “it just feels like they don’t care ...”

Quinlan just held him as he said that, silently thinking of ways to get the brothers to back off.

After a while, Fox pushed back against Quinlan, getting out of the hug and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“S-Sorry, it’s so dumb I’m getting overworked with this...” Fox said, grabbing the comm “I-I should ask Alpha or Wolffe to add me back so I can apologise...”

Quinlan immediately grabbed the comm with the Force and pulled it away from Fox while sitting up.

“Hey!” Said Fox, moving to grab the comm again but Quinlan put a hand in his shoulder, stopping him.

“No.” Quinlan said “You don’t need to apologise to anyone, you think traditions are important and your brothers, who you grew up with, should know that. If they can’t be bothered to simply prepare to make the ritual and then ask you if you want to rejoin the Vode Aliit, you know,  _ like a normal person, _ then it’s them that should be them apologising to you, not the other way.”

“But-” Fox started to protest, but Quinlan cut him off with a solid “No.”

Which obviously made Fox annoyed.

“Quinlan, give it back. Now.” Fox ordered, extending his hand, waiting for Quinlan to put his comm there. Which his boyfriend did not do.

Becoming frustrated, Fox tried a different tactic.

“Quinlan, they were right in kicking me out, they thought I was a Vod’Kyramud, a sibling killer,” Fox said, now once again trying to grab his comm.

“They didn’t let you explain yourself Fox and every time you tried they turned their backs on you.” Quinlan said, using the force once again to pull the comm out of Fox’s reach “Hell, when you tried to tell your brother, Wolf or something-”

“Wolffe.” Corrected Fox, still trying to get the comm.

“-when you tried to tell your brother Wolffe that Fives was alive, you came back not only in tears but with a black eye! So no, while they had a ‘reason’ to kick you out, they lost it when they didn’t hear your side.” Quinlan said, making air quotes when he said the word reason.

Fox made a frustrated sound but didn’t try again to get his comm back. However, he laid back down the bed but turned his back on Quinlan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask via Tumblr (@mrfandomwars)! (I especially like when you guys send asks)


End file.
